


pretty girl, I wish you would (be mine)

by ohjenniekim



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, i can’t stop thinking about how rosie likes to tell jennie she’s pretty and here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohjenniekim/pseuds/ohjenniekim
Summary: Rosie is always there to tell Jennie how pretty she is. Jennie doesn’t think much into it.orThe five times Rosie tells Jennie she’s pretty and the one time Jennie finally does something about it.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Comments: 11
Kudos: 201





	pretty girl, I wish you would (be mine)

_ I. _

Jennie doesn’t know why Rosie likes to stare at her randomly. She figures it’s simply because the girl likes to space out and of all the times Jennie catches her doing so, Rosie just happens to be spacing out in her direction.

_ Yeah. That must be it.  _ Why else would Rosie be staring at her?

Although with the amount of times Jennie has caught her recently, that reason isn’t making a lot of sense to Jennie anymore.

And it’s not that Jennie minds Rosie staring at her — Jennie doesn’t mind anything Rosie does — it’s just that Jennie always seem to be doing stupid things whenever Rosie’s gaze is on her.

Like last week, Jennie was baking some brownies when Rosie decided to sit in the kitchen counter with her book. Jennie was sure that Rosie spent more time looking at her than her book and it resulted in Jennie’s brownies being too sweet (Lisa said she was going to instantly get diabetes after one bite and Jisoo couldn’t stop coughing because  _ even sugar doesn’t taste this sweet, Jen _ ).

(Rosie, on the other hand, happily munched on her slice, saying that it was the best brownies she had ever eaten.)

(Jennie had an ear-splitting grin on her face the whole day.)

Jennie can’t count how many times something like that has happened and she doesn’t know  _ why _ , but she does know that it will keep on happening if Rosie can’t stop looking at her. 

Now, they’re at rehearsals and Rosie is on the other side of the room but Jennie can  _ feel  _ her eyes on her. And so far Jennie has missed a step in her choreo but she’s able to brush it off because no one (but Rosie) is paying attention. 

It goes smoothly after. Jennie decides that the only way to focus is to forget about Rosie’s presence and just immerse herself in the song. 

Jennie hears the song come to an end and she ends her choreo with a smile. It’s all perfect. Until Jennie turns to her left and she locks eyes with Rosie and Jennie feels like she’s floating because Rosie’s eyes are so dreamy.

The next thing she knows, Jennie is on the ground, her knees throbbing because of the impact with the hardwood floor.

“Jennie!”

Everyone is standing around her and Jennie feels soft hands on her arms. When Jennie looks up, she’s met with Rosie’s dreamy eyes and Jennie understands how she was able to fall so easily.

“Jen, are you okay? What happened?”

Rosie’s eyes that are so, so dreamy are also full of worry and Jennie gives her the biggest smile she can muster despite the pain she feels.

“I’m okay. Something’s wrong with me today. I can’t seem to focus.”

Rosie shakes her head and helps her up. “Well, you did perfect. As always.”

“You think so?”

“Of course, pretty girl. Now let’s get you some ice.”

_ II. _

It’s one of those days. Jennie wakes up with a blaring headache, she forgets to give Kuma and Kai some food before going to her photoshoot, and she leaves her good luck charm in the shape of a bear keychain at home.

It isn’t a good day.

The other members are taking their turn in front of the camera and Jennie is still in the dressing room. She doesn’t feel like she’ll do her best today and she’s afraid of disappointing everyone.

Jennie hears the doors open and she sees Rosie enter the room from the reflection in the mirror. Jennie doesn’t know why her heart starts beating irregularly at the sight of the blonde.

“Hey, Jen. You’re up next.” Rosie informs her.

Jennie smiles at her through the mirror. “Okay, I’ll be right out.”

Rosie comes closer until she’s standing next to Jennie. Rosie is close enough that Jennie is able to catch a whiff of her perfume and Jennie starts to feel the familiar warmth in her chest whenever Rosie is near.

“You seem tense,” Rosie says, her hands going up to massage Jennie’s shoulder. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah.” Jennie replies. She hopes Rosie can’t tell that she’s lying.

But Rosie has always been able to read Jennie like an open book. “You’re lying.”

Jennie laughs. “I was lying, wasn’t I?” Jennie brings her hand up to Rosie’s hand that’s still on her shoulder and gives it a squeeze. “It’s just not my day today. I think the biggest worry right now is my Nini.”

“Nini?”

“My lucky charm? I left it at home.” Jennie pouts and she hears a giggle next to her.

“Are you worried that you won’t do well without it?”

“Rosie,” Jennie sighs, grabbing the lipstick in front of her and applying some more on her lips. “It’s my lucky charm, I  _ know _ I won’t do well.” Jennie sees a frown make its way to Rosie’s face and Jennie turns to face her. “Why are you frowning? You’ll get wrinkles.”

“Ya! Kim Jennie.”

“What?” Jennie grins at her. “It’s true, you know.”

Rosie rolls her eyes, the smile still on her lips. “I just don’t like how you’re doubting yourself just because of a bear.”

“Excuse me, it’s not  _ just _ a bear.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Rosie tucks a strand of black hair behind Jennie’s ear and Jennie can’t understand why she’s suddenly so nervous. “You’re very pretty, Jennie. You don’t need a lucky charm for a simple photoshoot.”

“I appreciate you trying to make me feel better, Rosie,” Jennie smiles at her. “But I’ve always had it with me. I don’t even know how I forgot about it. I swear I had it chained to my bag.”

Rosie looks deep in thought for a few seconds until Jennie sees her face lights up. “I can be your lucky charm!”

“What?” Jennie is laughing until she sees the serious look on Rosie’s face. “You’re serious about this.”   


Rosie pouts and narrows her eyes at Jennie. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

Jennie hums, her finger tapping her chin in thought. It doesn’t make sense to Jennie how a person can be someone else’s lucky charm. But seeing Rosie’s excited face, Jennie decides to try to make sense of it all. “You do know that if you’re my lucky charm it means that you’ll always have to be with me.”

The grin Rosie gives her makes Jennie feel that no amount of bear keychains is able to give her the luck of being on the receiving end of Rosie’s smile.

“I know. I’ll be there for everything.”

“That’s a big promise, Rosie.”

“And I’ll keep it.”

_ III _ .

Jennie wakes up on a Saturday at 6 in the morning; it’s a routine. She would then pour herself a glass of whatever juice is in the fridge and drink it all in one go before changing into her running clothes to run along the Han River for an hour. And once she gets back to the dorm, she would cook herself breakfast and eat it alone because her members like to sleep in on the weekends and wouldn’t be up until at least a few hours later.

Jennie enjoys her peaceful Saturday mornings.

Today though, instead of coming home to a quiet dorm, Jennie finds Rosie in the kitchen with music blaring from her speakers—it's  _ loud _ , but Jennie is sure that not even fireworks going off right this second can wake Lisa and Jisoo up.

That’s usually the case with Rosie too. Jennie knows Rosie likes to sleep in the early hours of the morning, that’s why she’ll only wake up around lunch time with that sleepy face and messy hair that always make Jennie’s heart flutter.

So it’s a surprise to Jennie to see Rosie up and about on a Saturday morning instead of tucked away in her bedroom.

“You’re awake.” Jennie says, sounding more like a question rather than a statement.

Rosie turns around and Jennie sees the biggest grin on her face; Jennie finds it to be the most adorable sight to come home to.

“I am! I’m cooking breakfast.”

“You are?”

“Hey,” Rosie narrows her eyes at Jennie. “What’s with that tone, Ruby Jane?”

Jennie goes to take water from the fridge (she just wants to hide the smile on her face from Rosie). “What tone?”

“Like you can’t believe that I’m actually cooking breakfast.”

Jennie takes a sip of her drink and leans against the counter. “I’m just surprised that you’re awake, that’s all.”

“Well, I  _ am  _ awake and I’m cooking breakfast,” Rosie points a spatula at Jennie’s face. “Come help me.”

Jennie nods. She can never resist Rosie, especially when Rosie is wearing the pyjamas that Jennie got her (it has tiny capybaras on it) and the baby hair falling out of her messy ponytail are making her look so, so endearing. “Let me shower first.”

“Good idea, you smell.” Rosie says, her voice teasing.

“Hey, Roseanne Park.” Jennie warns.

Rosie turns back around to face the stove. “I’m kidding. You still smell nice even after a run.”

“Now I know that you’re lying.”

Rosie laughs. “I’m not!” 

“Sure,” Jennie’s tone doesn’t sound convincing. “Even though I don’t smell, I still need to shower because I look terrible right now.”

Jennie sees Rosie stop her movements. She puts down her spatula on the pan and faces Jennie again. This time, Jennie sees a scowl on the blonde’s face.

“You’re really pretty right now.” Rosie’s voice is soft, almost like she’s too afraid to say it out loud.

Jennie can feel her cheeks heat up. “I’m not. It’s okay, you can admit it. I won’t get offended.”

Rosie steps into Jennie’s personal space and Jennie feels her breath hitch at the close proximity. “I mean it when I say you’re pretty, Jen.”

No matter how  _ good  _ Rosie smells in the morning (like fresh flowers and mint and candies), Jennie shouldn’t be thinking if Rosie’s lips taste as good as she smells. 

“Rosie.”

“Hm?”

Jennie swears she sees Rosie’s gaze drop to her lips, but she decides to think that it’s just her mind playing tricks on her.

“I have to uhm,” Jennie clears her throat. Rosie is still staring at her. There’s something in her gaze that Jennie can’t quite place and Jennie’s scared of what it means. “I’m gonna shower now.”

“Okay, smelly.”

Jennie playfully slaps Rosie’s arm. “You just said I wasn’t smelly!”

Rosie’s laughter echoes throughout the kitchen. It’s Jennie’s favourite sound. “I’m kidding!”

Just before Rosie turns back to her cooking, she places a kiss so gentle on Jennie’s forehead and Jennie is left to wonder what it would be like to feel Rosie’s lips on hers instead.

_ IV _ .

Jennie knows all the drawbacks of being famous. So an incident of her overhearing someone talk about her in a negative light isn’t uncommon at all. Jennie would like to say that she’s used to it, but it never gets easier.

_ “That’s really Jennie Kim?” _

_ “I can’t believe it either. She looks different.” _

Jennie sinks further in her seat as she listens to a couple of girls talk about her two tables away. She looks at her phone, trying to drown out all the noise.

_ jen: where are you? your drink’s melting _

_ jen: like olaf _

_ rosie: i’m in front of you ;) _

Jennie looks up and she’s met with Rosie’s smiling face. Jennie can’t help but exhale a breath of relief at having Rosie there.

“Olaf, Jen? Really?”

Jennie shrugs as Rosie takes a seat in front of her. “Here’s your coffee. I’m pretty sure all the ice is gone.”

Rosie takes a sip of her drink, scrunching her nose the moment she tastes it. “You’re right. Tastes like Olaf.”

Jennie simply rolls her eyes in response.

Rosie places her drink back down and reaches out to touch Jennie’s hand. This isn’t uncommon for them—Rosie’s hands always seem to find Jennie’s. “Sorry for making you wait. Alice was supposed to give me a ride but she forgot about me so I took the subway.”

“You… took the subway…?” Jennie’s tone is full of disbelief and she can’t help but laugh at the offended look on Rosie’s face.

“It’s not my first time on a subway, why do you sound so shocked?”

“Did you get lost?” Jennie has a teasing smile on her face.

Rosie takes another sip of her drink before replying. “I didn’t.”

Jennie hums. “That’s why you’re late, isn’t it? You got lost.”

“I didn’t!” Rosie whines, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks.

“Don’t be embarrassed.”

“ _ You _ shouldn’t be talking,” Rosie leans back in her chair and points a finger at Jennie. “You’ve never been on the subway.”

“I have!”

Rosie throws her head back in laughter. “When?”

Jennie is about to reply when she hears it again. Jennie hopes that they won’t repeat what they said about her because Jennie knows just how protective Rosie is.

_ “Is that Rosé? She looks amazing.” _

Jennie sees a small smile creep into Rosie’s face. Jennie has to agree with that one. Rosie  _ does  _ look good (she’s wearing a simple white t-shirt and jeans but to Jennie, she’s still the most beautiful girl in the café).

_ “Right? I still can’t believe that’s actually Jennie Kim though. She used to be pretty, what happened to her?” _

Jennie inwardly cringes at that and she knows Rosie heard it too with the way the smile quickly drops from her face.

Rosie abruptly stands up from her seat and Jennie’s eyes widen. “Rosie,” Jennie’s tone is full of panic. They can’t make a scene. “Sit down.”

Jennie can see how angry Rosie looks. Jennie quickly grabs Rosie’s hand and gives it a squeeze in hopes that it can calm her down.

Rosie looks down at Jennie’s hand then back at Jennie’s face. Rosie looks conflicted and Jennie understands what the blonde is feeling—she would do the same if the roles are reversed.

“Rosie, forget about it, okay? It’s not worth it.” 

Rosie takes a deep breath and she finally sits back down. “How can I just forget about it? Jen, they’re—”

“They’re nobodies,” Jennie interrupts. “Their opinions don’t matter to me.”

Rosie is quiet for a moment. She then flashes Jennie a smile and holds Jennie’s hand in hers again. “Promise me that you won’t remember what they said once we step out of here?”

“Sure, Rosie.”

“Jen,” Rosie groans. “I know these kind of stuff gets to you sometimes—”

“But I’ll be fine.” Despite Jennie’s reassuring smile, Rosie doesn’t seem convinced. So Jennie pinches Rosie’s cheeks, hoping to earn a smile from the blonde. “Why do you look so sad?”

Rosie swats Jennie’s hands away but Jennie can see a smile starting to form. “Because, Jennie. You’re the prettiest and I hate that people think otherwise.”

Jennie looks amused at Rosie’s answer. “Not everyone is going to have the same opinion as you.” Jennie sees Rosie about to protest so she quickly puts her hand up. “But. Your opinion is the one that matters, so it’s the one I’ll always remember, okay?”

“Then please always remember that I think you’re really pretty.”

“Okay, Rosie. I will.”

(Rosie glares at the girls as they exit the coffee shop, her arms around Jennie’s shoulder protectively and Jennie knows that it’s too late to stop herself from falling.)

_ V _ .

“Is that a new lipstick?”

Jennie’s eyebrows quirk in surprise at Rosie’s question. Rosie is seated on the couch and Jennie is confused how the blonde is able to tell, especially since Jennie has just entered the living room a minute ago. “Yeah, how’d you know?”

Rosie shrugs, a small pleased smile on her face. “You’ve never worn that shade before. It looks good, Jen. You’re so pretty.”

Jennie takes a seat next to Rosie, her heart hammering at Rosie’s answer. “You notice.”

“Of course I do.” Rosie replies like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

Jennie hopes the younger girl won’t be able to tell just how much effect her words have on her, but it all went out the window when she hears Rosie’s soft giggles next to her. “You’re blushing. So cute.”

Jennie doesn’t know how to reply, she’s mostly afraid that if she opens her mouth what comes out would be something that she  _ shouldn’t _ be saying. So Jennie turns her attention to the TV and they both watch in silence, Rosie’s arms brushing against hers every now and then.

Jennie keeps on thinking about why she has been wanting to say a lot of things to Rosie lately—something that isn’t entirely appropriate to say to a best friend.

_ “I can’t stop thinking about you.” _

_ “Why is it that your face is the first thing I see when I wake up and the last thing I think of before I close my eyes?” _

_ “Does your lips taste like how I imagined it to be? Like strawberries—or cherries, since that seems to be your favourite lip gloss nowadays.” _

_ “I think I’m in love with you.” _

“Jennie?”

“Hm?”

“I said, do you want to watch something else?”

Jennie looks at the TV then back at Rosie. Honestly, she has no idea what is playing. “No, this is good.”

“Are you sure?” Rosie asks. “You don’t seem interested.”

Jennie sees the unsure look on Rosie’s face and Jennie reaches out to caress her cheeks. Jennie feels like she’s about to pass out with the way Rosie is looking at her.

“I’m very interested, don’t worry.” Jennie replies, her eyes never leaving Rosie’s face.

Rosie smiles (Jennie’s favourite, the one that causes her eyes to shine and puts the stars in the sky to shame) and Jennie feels those words on the tip of her tongue.

_ “I’m definitely in love with you.” _

_ VI _ .

The first thing Jennie does after the realisation that she’s in love with her best friend is to avoid said best friend at all costs. This means no more weekly meetings at their favourite coffee shop (Jennie calls them meetings but Rosie would always correct her.

_“Just call it a date, Jennie,_ _meetings sound so formal. You don’t only see us as co-workers, do you?”_

_ “What? No. You’re one of my best friends.” _

_ “Then it’s a date.” _

Jennie doesn’t think friends go on dates but she keeps quiet). 

Jennie also doesn’t text back straight away every time Rosie texts her, instead she waits a couple of hours. Jennie rarely comes home to the dorms—staying most nights at her mom’s place instead. And when they have group activities, Jennie talks to everyone but Rosie. 

If Rosie finds it odd, she doesn’t say anything.

Now it’s Sunday again and Jennie is thinking of ways to tell Rosie that she, once again, can’t make it to their coffee dates. But it’s been a month and Jennie is running out of excuses.

Last week Jennie said she had to help her mom try a new recipe, the week before Jennie said that Chahee had an emergency and she needs her, and Jennie’s sure that she has used the excuse of not feeling well before (maybe twice).

Jennie knows Rosie is smart, she’ll figure out sooner or later that Jennie’s avoiding her—that is, if she hasn’t figured it out already. And Jennie doesn’t think she’s ready if Rosie confronts her about it.

_ Just a few more weeks.  _ Jennie just needs to avoid Rosie for a few more weeks and hopefully whatever feeling she has for Rosie will be non-existent and she’ll be back to having weekly coffee dates with her.

Just as she wills herself to stop thinking about the blonde, a text pops up on her phone.

_ rosie: hey where are you? _

Jennie takes a deep breath before replying. She needs to quickly think of a reason to not meet her today.

_ jen: at my mom’s. why? _

_ rosie: ok _

_ jen: …? _

_ rosie: i’m coming over _

_ jen: what?? _

_ rosie: is that a problem _

Jennie feels herself panic. She doesn’t think she’s ready for a confrontation. 

_ jen: I have plans tonight _

_ rosie: okay? it’s still 3pm  _

The only thing Jennie knows is that she needs to get Rosie to  _ not  _ come over. She’s really not ready to have the blonde standing in front of her. Jennie’s scared that she won’t be able to think clearly and will do something insanely stupid (like tell her that she’s very much in love with her).

So Jennie types the first thing on her mind.

_ jen: yes, but I need to get ready _

_ jen: I have a date _

_ rosie: a date? _

Jennie closes her eyes, hoping that Rosie will give up and just tell her that she’ll see her next time. But Jennie should’ve known that Rosie is persistent.

_ rosie: i’ll help you pick an outfit _

_ rosie: be there in 10 _

Jennie curses herself at her inability to keep Rosie away, but she’ll be lying if she say that she’s not excited to see her.

_ - _

Rosie doesn’t arrive until half an hour later. Jennie is in her room when she hears the doorbell rang, immediately making her heart speed up. Jennie doesn’t make a move to leave her room; she stays rooted until ten minutes has passed and she finally decides that maybe, she should make her way downstairs. 

The first thing she notices once she exits her room is the sound of laughter. Rosie and her mom are close—something that fills Jennie’s chest with warmth every time.

“Jennie! Chaeyoung here is just telling me about how she almost set the kitchen on fire.”

Jennie can’t help but smile fondly at the memory. “Thank god I was there to save our kitchen.”

“Oh yeah,” Rosie smiles at her and Jennie feels like fainting. “Thank god for you.”

“Hi.” Jennie says, standing behind the couch where both Rosie and her mom are seated.

“Hi back.”

“Chaeyoung says you have a date,” Jennie’s mom mentions and Jennie freezes. “You didn’t say anything about a date, sweetheart.”

“Right,” Jennie scratches the back of her neck. She hopes her voice doesn’t show how nervous she is. “A date. I do have that. Tonight.”

“With who?” It’s Rosie who asks and Jennie knows she’s screwed.

“Just someone…” Jennie trails off.

Jennie sees a flash of hurt on Rosie’s face and Jennie has always hated when Rosie is anything but happy. So Jennie squeezes Rosie’s shoulder and tries her best to smile back at her even though all Jennie wants to do is run far, far away. “Aren’t you going to help me pick an outfit?”

Rosie nods. “Of course. You’ll look pretty in anything but let’s pick the best outfit so your date will be blown away.”

Jennie motions for Rosie to follow her, quickly kissing her mom on the cheek before she leaves upstairs. Jennie feels herself getting more and more nervous with each step towards her bedroom.

Jennie tries to convince herself that there’s nothing to be nervous about; Rosie has been in her bedroom before. But when Rosie immediately throws herself in Jennie’s bed the moment she enters the room, humming as soon as her head hits the pillows, Jennie knows that she does have a right to be nervous.

She can’t screw things up between them, but that’s exactly what she wants to do, looking at the sight of Rosie in her bedroom, acting like she’s at  _ home. _

“Rosie, I thought you’re going to help me.” Jennie opens her wardrobe, staring at all the clothes in front of her.

“You still haven’t told me who you’re going on a date with,” Rosie replies instead, still lying on Jennie’s bed. “I didn’t even know you’re seeing someone.”

“It’s uh, it’s new.” Jennie stammers, distracting herself by inspecting the dresses that are on the rack.

Jennie hears Rosie shift and the next thing she knows Rosie is next to her, her arms hanging loosely around Jennie’s shoulder.

“Let’s see,” Rosie hums, her hand tracing Jennie’s dresses until it lands on something. “I think this one.” Rosie takes out a black dress—it’s sleeveless  _ and _ backless and Jennie has no idea why out of all the dresses she owns, Rosie  _ has _ to pick that one.

“This is the dress you wore in Hawaii, right?” Rosie asks, her eyes roaming around the black clothing.

Jennie nods in reply. “Should I try it on?”

Rosie nods vehemently and Jennie inwardly sighs because she really can’t say no to her. Jennie takes the dress and is about to walk to the bathroom when Rosie speaks. “I’ve seen you naked all the time, Jen. Why are you getting all shy now?”

Jennie’s eyes widened at the comment. “W-what?”

“What?” Rosie asks back. “We’ve changed in front of each other for nearly a decade.”

“Well, yeah, but…”

“But?”

Jennie swallows nervously. What Rosie said  _ is _ true, but now Jennie is a mess of feelings, particularly regarding the blonde in front of her. “I’ll change… here… then.” Jennie relents.

Rosie hums and goes to sit on the edge of Jennie’s bed. 

“But can you like,” Jennie huffs. “Close your eyes or something.” Rosie lets out a laugh and Jennie whines. “Rosie, I’m serious.”

“Alright, alright.” Rosie is still laughing but she places her hands over her eyes. “There. Happy?”

Jennie quickly changes into the dress Rosie picked. She looks at herself in the mirror, the dress fits perfectly, her hair falls down her shoulders in messy waves. 

“Can I open my eyes now?”

Jennie snorts, forgetting that Rosie still has her hands over her eyes. She walks until she’s in front of the younger girl and removes Rosie’s hand from her face.

“How do I look?” Jennie asks, posing with her hand on her hips.

Rosie doesn’t answer straight away, her mouth staying agape for a few seconds until Jennie has to snap her fingers to get her to say something. “Rosieee?”

Jennie sees Rosie blink a few times (there’s a hint of red on Rosie’s cheeks but Jennie doesn’t mention it).

“Sorry,” Rosie clears her throat. “You’re really pretty, Jen.”

It’s at that moment that Jennie realizes two things:

1\. Rosie has been calling her pretty a lot. Like, a lot.

2\. Every time Rosie calls her pretty, Jennie feels a lot of things at once. Mostly it’s the feeling of wanting to kiss her.

“You think so?”

“Definitely. Your date is so lucky. You’re the prettiest.”

And Jennie can’t help but wonder how many times can a best friend say you’re pretty until it means something more.

Rosie is looking at her with the usual stars in her eyes, her lips curved upwards in a smile, and she looks so beautiful that Jennie can’t help but blurt out what she’s been trying to suppress. 

“Do you want to be my date then?”

Jennie sees a bunch of emotions flash Rosie’s face as she tries to register Jennie’s words in her brain—confused, shocked, excitement, until it finally settles on Jennie’s favourite: happiness.

Rosie shoots up from the bed and gives Jennie an ear-splitting grin. “Did I hear that correctly? Wait—did I  _ understand  _ it correctly? Are you asking me out? You did, right? You asked me out.  _ I’m  _ your date tonight? I get to be with the prettiest girl in the world—no, prettiest girl in the  _ universe _ ?”

Jennie looks amused. Maybe she isn’t alone in her feelings after all. “That is so cheesy. If you want to go on a date with me then tone down that cheesiness.”

Rosie laughs and scoops Jennie up in a hug, twirling her around. “Rosie!” Jennie immediately wraps her arms into Rosie’s neck, laughing into her shoulders. “Put me down!”

When Rosie does and Jennie can still see the huge grin on her face, Jennie decides to finally figure out what Rosie’s lips taste like.

And Jennie’s right, it does taste like cherries. But most importantly, it tastes like happiness with the way Rosie’s grin melts into her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> it’s 1am sorry for any mistakes :))


End file.
